I'll protect you Sammy
by love-the-wolves
Summary: Dean wil always protect his sammy. The image is'nt mine. On a hiatus.
1. prologue

"Dean is three years old. And he is mommy's big boy. And he can prove it too. He helped her with things in the house when he isn't playing . He even didn't come close to the oven when his mommy asked him not to do it. He even put his toys away like a big boy. And don't let them lay around. Dean loves his mommy.

;"Dean is three years old. And he is daddy's little champ. He helps with daddy's car and wash it to when daddy asks him. He is even careful to not make any scratches in it. He even gives daddy his tools when daddy asks for them. Dean loves his daddy.

"Dean was three years and a half when mommy's belly began to grow. When he asked why. His mommy and daddy said it was because a baby growing inside of it. And the baby would be his brother or sister. He was happy because he would be a big brother to the baby inside mommy's belly . He was very happy.

"Dean was four years old when they went to the hospital. Because the baby was being born. He was scared because she screamed a was till screaming when the doctors put her into a room. He heard her screams through the door. But daddy said to don't worry that everything was alright that she was screaming out of happiness. Then in a moment everything was quiet he couldn't here mommy anymore but then he heard a quieter and tinier wail. It was the baby. He and daddy can be inside now because a doctor that came out of a room told them so.

"When he went inside with his daddy. He saw mommy lying in a bed with a moving bundle in her arms. When he moved closer daddy picked him up and put him beside mommy In to the bed. When he looked into bundle in mommy's arm he saw a baby with a bit of brown hair.  
""Hey dean "mommy said" here is your brother Sam ." Dean looked dawn at Sam and said "Hey Sammy this is big brother Dean". Dean looked up at his mommy and asked: "Mommy why is he so tiny?" "Because Dean he just came out of mommy's belly." His mommy said."But he has still a lot of growing to do until then Dean will you protect your little brother?"His daddy asked."I pinky promise mommy and daddy that I will protect Sammy."Said Dean. He then leaned forward and gave kiss to Sammy forehead to seal the promise he made to him.

"Dean was four years old and he was good big brother . His mommy and daddy told him. An he could prove it calls mommy when Sammy need to have a change and even give her things when she needs them. He even helps her with the diaper changes. He even helps her feed Sammy his bottle. And he even soothes Sammy when he is crying. Dean loves his little brother Sammy. His mommy and daddy are proud of him.

"Dean was almost five when every thing changed for him.


	2. Where is mommy?

_Dean was almost five when everything changed for him._

Dean was confused why was daddy yelling at him to take Sammy and run. Where was mommy? But he would listen to daddy he was his little champ. He took Sammy and ran outside. He went to the Impala and waited inside with Sammy.

He had all sort of questions but he would be mommy's big boy and take care of Sammy. He was shivering from the cold. And Sammy probably too so he searched for a blanket in the car. He saw a light blue blanket on the ground near his feet. He took the blanket from the ground and wrapped it around him and Sammy so they both would be warm.

He waited for his daddy to come out of the house now with mommy. The house was painted red with fire. He knew that it was dangerous. Mommy and daddy said fire was bad.

He saw movement in the door opening it was daddy. Where is mommy, why was mommy not following daddy? He wanted to ask these Questions to the people outside the window of the impala. But he had to be quiet Sammy was asleep. He looked around and saw a fireman putting out the fire while another talked to daddy who was crying. Why was daddy crying was it because mommy didn't came out of the house.

Sammy began crying Dean knows it is for milk. He looked for the traveling bag in the car that was for Sammy and him. Daddy say it was only for emergency's. And he thought it was an emergency know so he searched for it. He saw it lying under the front seat. He laid Sammy gently down and crawled down and took the bag.

He saw mommy make a bottle a lot. So he took what she always used out of the bag. He searched inside for a bottle for Sammy, a bottle of water and a bag of powder with a spoon. Mommy used six spoons of powder and a half a bottle of water. So he did what mommy does. He took six spoons of powder and put it in the bottle for Sammy and tried to pour half a bottle of water in it. He was happy it worked. While he did this he was trying to soothe Sammy. And it worked Sammy was quieting down.

He put the lid on the bottle for Sammy and shook it with both of his hands so that there wouldn't be any chunks of powder in the water. That turned into milk. When there weren't any chunks in it he put the bottle beside him and pulled Sammy carefully into his arms. Like what his mommy always does.

When Sammy was in the right position he took the bottle of milk and gave it to Sammy. He knew it was a bit cold for Sammy but he couldn't warm it for Sammy. He didn't know how. So he hoped Sammy liked it enough to drink.

He was lucky. His Sammy was drinking the milk. It was a bit difficult to hold the bottle up for Sammy because it was so big. But he did it, he gave Sammy his milk. He was a good big brother just like his mommy said. He smiled down at Sammy. Sammy wasn't as small anymore. He had grown a bit but not much. So he will protect his Sammy until he is as big as dean.

But Sammy will always be his little brother. He will be little Sammy and he will always be big brother Dean.

The two of them against the world.

When he looked away from Sammy, he searched for his daddy. He looked around. He first looked at the fireman daddy was there the last time he saw him but he wasn't there. So he searched around. Until He saw his daddy standing before their house.

Daddy was sad there were tears streaming down his face. Why was daddy sad? Was it because mommy wasn't with him? Why wasn't mommy with daddy? The last time he saw mommy was when she was in Sammy's room. Was mommy still there? Why hasn't she come out of the house when it was on fire?

He was so confused. He wanted his mommy and daddy. But daddy was to sad and mommy wasn't there.

He was crying a little but he has to be strong for Sammy. He dried his tears and looked down at Sammy and saw he was done drinking his milk and was asleep still sucking on the bottle's teat. He took the bottle out of Sammy's mouth and searched for the paci* in the emergency bag.

When he found Sammy's favorite paci he sucked on it like mommy did and then gave it to Sammy.

He gently laid Sammy don on the back seat and put everything he took from the bag back in it.

So that Sammy, himself and the blanket are the only thing in the back seat.

He laid himself gently next to Sammy and put the blanket on both of them. he put his arms around Sammy and cuddled him closer. He felt tired. He closed his eyes to rest a bit .

The last thing he heard was the sound of the door from the impala open.


	3. Where are they?

_The last thing he heard was the sound of the door from the impala open._

The first thing dean felt when waking up was his little Sammy was still in his arms. The second thing he felt was that he was laying on a bed.

Why was he laying on a bed? Didn't he fall asleep in the impala?

Dean opened his eyes and looked around. Sammy and he were laying on a big bed in a dark room. There was just a tiny stream of sunlight coming inside through the curtains in front of the window.

He looked around for his daddy but he wasn't there. Why wasn't daddy with them? Did something happen to daddy.

Dean became scared they were in a strange room without their daddy. He didn't know what to do. What if somebody came inside that wasn't daddy. He can't and won't talk to them because mommy and daddy said that strangers are danger. What he would do is protect Sammy and then become scared when his daddy came back.

To protect Sammy (who was still sleeping peacefully) he would close the door and not open it for anybody. They can only enter if they know the secret password. That only him, mommy and daddy know.

Dean withdrew his arms from around Sammy carefully and crawled silently of the side of the bed and climbed down. He stepped silently to the door and closed it and then to the window and closed the curtains the whole way so that nobody could look inside.

He looked around the room for a good hiding place for Sammy and himself.

He saw a dark closet but it only had drawers so he couldn't hide there. Before the bed there was a cupboard with a television. When he looked inside it only had shelves with a lot of tapes but not enough space for both of them.

When he looked back to the bed to see how his Sammy was. He saw that next to the bed the opposite he crawled down from. That he saw the emergency bag from the car on the ground. With the blanket from the car.

Dean dragged the bag in the middle of the room.. He took the blanket a spread it on the floor the he opened the bag and laid everything that was in the bag on the blanket.

He took a notebook and a pen to write the contents of the bag on paper.

*Small pack of 12 diapers

*A pack of baby wipes

*2 clean and 1 dirty baby bottles

*Clean disposable cloth's

*A changing mat

*Baby powder

*2 and a half bottles of water

*A measuring spoon

*A box of milk powder (1kg / 2.2 pounds)

*A milk powder container (empty)

*1 extra paci for Sammy

*2 sets of clothes Sammy

*2 sets of pajamas Sammy

*2 pair of socks Sammy and Dean

*2 sets of clothes Dean

*2 sets of pajamas Dean

*Shoes Sammy and Dean

*2 toys for Sammy and Dean

*Clothes and shoes for daddy

*Clothes and shoes for mommy

*4 jars of baby food from mommy for Sammy

*Snacks for Dean

*Food mommy, Daddy and Dean

*12 plastic bags

*First aid kit

*Medicine for everything

He hoped daddy could read what he wrote down. His writing is a bit messy but if himself could read it his daddy therefore to right? He hoped so.

Dean looked up from the notebook with the list at the bed and saw that Sammy was sucking on his paci and silently looking around.

He put the notebook down, stood up and went to the bed to pick Sammy up. When Sammy saw him he began to smile at him from behind his paci.

"Hi there Sammy." Dean said while smiling down at Sammy. Sammy looked up at him and gurgles back.

He pulled Sammy closer to his body to hold him more secure and began to pat his diaper to see if it wasn't dirty. It was dirty. Sammy did poop in his diaper.

He saw his mommy and daddy do it lot when Sammy woke up. His mommy said when the diaper felt squishy or when it began to smell that they had to change the diaper for a new one because the diaper was dirty. His mommy and daddy let him watch while they changed his Sammy's diaper.

He helped them a lot and even did some diaper changes himself while they were watching. Ad every time they said he did a great job.

Dean helped his mommy a lot with changing diapers, he also had changed diapers alone while his mommy was watching him. And every time he done it his mommy said he did a great job.

This would be the first time he did it without his mommy and daddy. But he could do it. He would do it. He would do it for his Sammy.

He put sammy on his hip and moved slowly and carefully to the contents of the bag that was now on the ground. he picked up the changing mat and lid it on the orange carpet.

Dean gently laid Sammy down on his back on the changing mat. And walked quickly back to the things on the ground. He picked up a diaper, a clean cloth, the baby powder, two plastic bags, a set of clothes for Sammy and a pair of socks. He quickly walked back to Sammy and dumped everything on the ground and sat before Sammy.

He removed Sammy's pajamas and laid it beside him.

He unfastened the tabs from Sammy diaper and folded them over so they wouldn't stick to Sammy.

When he pulled down the front of the diaper the smell of Sammy's poo became really strong. So he folded the diaper back and took deep breaths

Dean wanted to pinch his nose closed so he wouldn't smell the poo but he needed both of his hands.

He wanted to be a big boy and carry it through without pinching his nose closed like his mommy and daddy always did.

So dean folded the diaper back ones again and picked up the clean cloth from beside him and covered sammys bottom half. So he wouldn't pee on dean. Dean saw it happen one time to daddy. He began giggling while remembering it.

* * *

 _flashback_

 _Dean was watching his daddy changing Sammy's diaper. Sammy had just woken up from his midday nap. Daddy had pulled down the front of Sammy's diaper but forgot the cloth for Sammy's lower half_

 _Dean was just about to tell daddy that he forgot the cloth when samy began to smile and then peeing. The pee landed on daddy and on the ground._

 _The look on daddy's face was so funny when he realized Sammy was peeing and that it was on him._

 _That he began to giggle he tried to muffle the giggles with his hands but it wasn't working._

 _His giggles alerted his mommy. So she came looking why he was giggling so loudly ._

 _When she walked into the room to see what was happening. She burst into laughter._

 _While still laughing she started helping his daddy finishing Sammy's diaper._

 _Daddy never forgot the cloth again._

* * *

Dean lifted Sammy's legs with his left hand and used his right hand to use the front of the used diaper to wipe most of Sammy's poo away from his bottom. He lifted Sammy his legs carefully and folded the diaper in half and tucked it under Sammy bottom with the clean side up.

He gently laid down sammys legs down and picked up the pack of baby wipes that were not far from him on the ground.

He took a wipe and took gently the cloth away from Sammys bottom half a began gently cleaning the pee from and around Sammy's penis with the baby wipe.

He put the dirty wipe next to him and picked a clean one from the pack.

He gently raised Sammy's legs and bottom to clean any remains of the poo from Sammy's bottom. He also cleaned between the creases of his thighs and bottom.

Dean dumped this dirty wipe with the other one. He looked back at Sammy to see if everything is clean.

It was. He waited a few moment so Sammy's skin could dry.

Hen his skin wa dry he removed the dirty diaper and moved it next to the dirty wipes.

He picked up a clean diaper from his other side and opened it.

Dean holds the clean diaper in his right hand and lifted Sammy's legs and bottom gently in the air with his left hand. He place the new diaper under Sammy with the side with the taps under his bottom.

He gently laid Sammy's legs back and picked up the baby powder and put some on sammys bottom and penis.

Dean put the bottle back down and folded the front of the diaper down up to Sammy's tummy.

He fastened the tabs on both sides on the diaper so they would be snug on Sammy's body.

He was done changing Sammy's diaper.

Now to dress Sammy and give him his toy.

He pulled the clean sets of clothes next to him.

And began to put the clothes on Sammy. He first gently pulled the batman onesie over Sammy's head. Then he pulled his arms carefully through little sleeves and pulled slowly the onesie down so his tummy and back were covered. He pinched the two bottom halves together and closed the buttons.

Dean then picked up Sammy's pants and carefully put Sammy's one at a time into the pants and then lifted sammys legs so he could pull the pants gently down.

He then picked up the hooded sweater and gently pulled sammys arms through the sleeves he zippered it up until you just could see the batman logo of the onesie.

As last he picked up Sammy's sock and gently pulled it onto his feet.

Sammy was quit during the whole diaper change and being dressed. He was still sucking on his paci peacefully.

Dean stood gently up so he wouldn't startel Sammy who was laying on the changing math. Dean walked to the bed and pulled of he blanket and dragged it after him when he walked back to Sammy

He stopped 4 foot(almost 1m) away from Sammy and laid the blanket from the bed down flat on the ground he walked back to Sammy and gently picked him up then put him gently down on the blanket from the bed. He walked back to the emergency bag were everything laid on the ground and picked up a toy for Sammy.

Dean walked back to Sammy and gave him the toy and was watching if Sammy would play with it. Sammy did play with it so he slowly walked backwards until he was back to the changing mat.

He picked up one plastic bag and stuffed Sammy dirty pajamas away together with the cloth he used to cover Sammy's bottom. He closed the bag and then pick up another plastic bag and picked up the dirty wipes and diaper put it in the bag and closed it tightly.

The plastic bag with the dirty diaper he dumped it in to a trash can next to the door from the bathroom and the bag with Sammy's dirty pajamas he set it next to the emergency bag.

Dean picked everything up next to the changing mat and laid it back down on the blanket next to the emergency bag.

He returned everything back to the emergency bag except for a plastic bag, a pair of his clothes, his shoes and socks. Dean also left the pack of milk powder, the half a bottle of water and a clean baby bottle and also the dirty one from last night to clean it. He also left a snack out for himself.

Dean went to the bathroom to pee and get dressed himself, he let the bathroom door open so he could keep an eye out for Sammy. He washed his hands and put his dirty pajamas in to an plastic bag and closed it. He took the plastic bag and went to the emergency bag and put it in there.

Dean walked back to the feeding stuff for Sammy on the ground. He sat down and made Sammy a bottle of milk. Unfortunately with room temperature water because he didn't now to warm it up. While he did this he was still watching Sammy.

Dean walked quietly towards Sammy and gently sat down next to him. He sat the bottle of milk next to him on the ground. He then picked Sammy carefully up and sat him down in his lap. He cradled Sammy close and took Sammy's paci gently out of his mouth. Before Sammy would whine for his paci Dean put the bottle of milk in Sammy's mouth.

While Dean was feeding Sammy he began to think.

Why wasn't daddy here yet? Daddy was away for a very long time and Dean began to worry. What if daddy couldn't come back and then would Dean and Sammy be stuck here. Or what if there was a stranger standing before the door and daddy wasn't back yet. What would happen then to Sammy and him.

Den was making himself scared and he promised himself that he would be scared later when he was safe and that Sammy was with Daddy.

When a stranger came Dean thought he would hide together with Sammy in the bathroom a close the bathroom and be really quiet until the stranger went away.

Yes Dean would do that and protect Sammy. He will be the bestest big brother in the world.

Dean looked down at Sammy and smiled. Sammy was already done eating but he was still sucking on the bottle.

He gently took the bottle out of Sammy's mouth and brought Sammy to his chest so Sammy' had would be over his shoulder. He gently patted Sammy's back so would burp.

When Sammy burped. Dean laid him gently down on the blanket and gave Sammy his paci.

He then picked up the dirty bottle next to him and the dirty bottle next to the baby powder.

He had now two dirty baby bottles in his hand one from last night and one from today. He walked with the baby bottle to the bathroom sink to rinse the bottles out. And let them to dry.

Dean put all the things away in the emergency bag he used for feeding Sammy. He then took his snack and walked back to Sammy and sat next to him.

Dean ate his snack while gently playing with Sammy.

When his snack was gone he put the garbage in the trash can in the bathroom. He walked back to Sammy and began to tickle his tummy to make him giggle.

The room where they stayed was silent except for Sammy giggles.

Until suddenly somebody was knocking heavily on the front door while jiggling the latch from the door.


	4. Daddy's back!

_Until suddenly somebody was knocking heavily on the front door while jiggling the latch from the door._

Dean didn't know what to do. There was someone at the door and he didn't know who it was. He was crying but he didn't dare to make a sound. But the tears were silently streaming down his face. 

Dean looked down at Sammy and saw that Sammy was scared.

He carefully and gently picked his Sammy up and gently began to comfort him. The loud knocking on the door had scared Sammy too. 

He silently walked to the end of the bed and grabbed the blanket that laid on the ground.

Dean then walked to the closet, he saw in the bathroom, when he dressed himself earlier. 

The person that was at the door began banging with his fist at the door and began yelling at him to open the door. The man was also yelling dirty words.

He walked faster to the bathroom and gently opened the closet he saw to the right at the door when you come in.

He saw that the only things inside were towels. Dean carefully laid Sammy gently down on the towels and walked quickly back to close the bathroom door. The man was still shouting at the front door. He ignored it. But what he did hear was that there was a second voice joining in. 

Dean was panicking slightly and ran quietly back to the closet where Sammy was, he picked Sammy up and crawled with Sammy into the closet. He picked up the blanket that he dropped when he opened the closet door and pulled it across the two of them. 

Dean then closed the door of the closet that they were sitting in. When the doors were closed he couldn't almost hear the voices anymore and they were also in the dark. Dean was brave and wasn't scared of the dark anymore. He also could just see a bit of Sammy. There was just enough light. 

He looked down at Sammy that was laying in his lap. Sammy as sucking his paci quietly but rapidly. Dean was trying to comfort his Sammy when he suddenly hears a crash from the bedroom. 

Dean really wanted his daddy here to protect Sammy and him. He was so scared that he didn't know what to do. He hugged Sammy closer to his chest and began praying and hoping for his daddy to come and save them. 

He heard the two men shuffle an searching through the bedroom.

He began silently crying again ad began to comfort his Sammy whos was began crying to when he saw Dean was crying too.

He heard the voices of the two men became clearer when they moved closer to the bathroom door.

Dean his hope began to rise. He recognized one of the voices it sounded just like his daddy but he didn't recognize the other voice. 

Was it really his daddy in the bedroom?

Dean opened the door from the closet just a little bit so he just could see through the little gap he made.

He heard the voices clearer now too. The first voice was definitely his daddy's but the second one he couldn't recognize. Who was the second man? 

He saw the bathroom door open. It was his daddy. Dean was so happy he began to smile.

He saw his daddy looking desperately around in the bathroom. Why did his daddy look sad? Dean was safe and protecting Sammy didn't daddy know that. 

He saw his daddy turn his head around to the strange man and heard his daddy yelling to the strange men.

"Where are my son's Andre?" His daddy yelled at the strange men.

"I don't know. I saw nobody entering or leaving this room."Andre the strange man yelled back at his daddy. 

Sammy began Whimpering at the loud noises. Dean luckely got Sammy to be quiet. Dean hold his breath hoping the strange men didn't hear them.

They were lucky. Andre the strange men didn't hear them.

"Of course you saw nothing you were to entertained by that damned TV you got in the lobby." His daddy yelled back at Andre. "And why were you even banging on the door when I came through the hall. You heard me leaving in my impala." 

"You hadn't paid for today so I knocked on your door. I heard somebody move. But they didn't open the door. So I Began banging on the door to and began threatening the person inside." Andre explained to his daddy. 

His daddy's face began turning red. "Of course nobody was opening the door because the only to person that were in that room was my five year old and six month old sons. My oldest knew that opening the front door without an adult in the room wasn't save." His daddy yelled angry at Andre. 

Dean felt Sammy wiggling on his lap. And looked down to see what Sammy was doing. Sammy's paci had fallen from his mouth. The moment Dean wanted to give sammy back his paci. Sammy began crying. Dean gave Sammy his paci so he would be silent again and went completely silent. 

He heard that his Daddy and Andre the strange man stopped yelling at each other. He knew the both of them heard Sammy crying. 

Dean heard rapid footsteps running toward the closets door.

He must protect his Sammy Dean thought. Dean turned his body gently so Sammy was against his chest save and sound.

He also turned his body away from the closet door so that person who opened the door couldn't see his Sammy and only saw him.

The door opened from the closet letting light inside from the bathroom. 

"Dean !?"he heard his daddy whisper. Dean turned his head around and cried "Daddy you're here. " "I'm here Dean you don't need to worry" his daddy replied.

Where is Sammy Dean?" His daddy asked.

Dean didn't answer the question and asked "Is the bad man gone Daddy?"

"The bad man?"His daddy asked alarmed.

"yeah, the bad man who was yelling bad words and banning loudly on the door with his fist. He scared me and my Sammy daddy. He said he was going to kill us." Dean replied scared.

Daddy answered "He's gone Dean. He's not gonna hurt you or Sammy anymore."

"But I heard his voice a few moments ago, Daddy." Dean said."He was yelling at you to."

"He's in the other room Dean he wouldn't come hear. He's scared of me."daddy said,"Now Dean do you know where Sammy is?" 

Dean looked at his daddy and saw he was worried. Dean oved his body gently. So he could show his daddy that Sammy was save with him against his chest.

Daddy was so happy he saw Sammy against dean chest.

Then suddenly his daddy's face turned serious. 

Did Dean something wrong? Was daddy mad at Dean?

Daddy turned his face around and stood up. Daddy was walking out of the bathroom. 

Why was daddy walking out of the bathroom?


End file.
